


Didn't know you are a virgin

by nickyeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuSaku - Freeform, Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Porn with Feelings, SakuAtsu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, a slight mischaracterization, nickyeowl, really self indulgent, this is my comeback fic i'm so happy, virgin miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeowl/pseuds/nickyeowl
Summary: Atsumu has never been so nervous about just being alone with his boyfriend.They had already been alone a lot of times, it was normal, but something about that night was making him feel nervous and he exactly knew why:They’re going to have sex.And Sakusa will figure out that he is still a virgin.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 429





	Didn't know you are a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey˜
> 
> After a while, look who's back ˜
> 
> Lately I've been living for SakuAtsu and I think I will continue like this for a long time. This is a short story, but I had a lot of fun writing. Hope you like it!
> 
> My thanks to Angel for beta reading the story <3
> 
> Good reading! ˜

Atsumu has never been so nervous about just being alone with his boyfriend. 

They had already been alone a lot of times, it was normal, but something about that night was making him feel nervous and he exactly knew why: They’re going to have sex. 

He just has this feeling since the time he arrived at Sakusa’s place. The way the half-light was lighting the place up and leaving a cozy atmosphere; the way they were surprisingly close on the couch, sharing a blanket.

Everything seemed to be normal, just another normal movie night, but deeply in his mind, Atsumu knew that it was about to happen. 

Sakusa was with his eyes fixed at the TV with a carefree expression, sitting in lotus position under the blanket, with a jar of popcorn in his lap. They’re watching Hotel Transylvania, nothing even close to be sex related, but Atsumu knows: they will have sex.

And Sakusa will figure out that he is still a virgin. 

Atsumu picked up another amount of popcorn and filled his mouth with it, chewing with full cheeks. “‘Cause you’re my zing” was playing loudly at the TV, and he sighed. Being a virgin wasn’t a problem for him at all. It just kinda turned into a problem earlier today. 

Hinata and Bokuto were fooling around after practice, as they always do. At some point, the subject ‘sex’ was brought up at the conversation, and sooner after it they were talking about their sexual experiences, the good, the bad, and laughing about the funny ones.

Atsumu didn’t want to share with them that he was still a virgin at the age of 22. It wasn’t a problem for him, but he didn’t know how his teammates would react with this information. Even Hinata seemed to be more experienced than him, so he didn’t want to be called a nerd or something like that. 

So he just went with the flow. Lie about his sex life wasn’t that hard since his friends always used to share their stories with him, and soon all the others were already laughing and surprised with "the time he wore a condom that glowed in the dark" story too. 

But then Sakusa showed up.

He just finished showering and asked them why they’re laughing so hard, and before Atsumu could say something, Bokuto started talking:

“Tsum-Tsum was telling us about the time he wore a neon condom and pretended that it was a lightsaber, so hilarious!”

Sakusa raised an eyebrow while looking at them. _“Lightsaber…?”_ he said in a disbelieved tone. 

“Yeah! Oh my god, if Akaashi did something like that with me I would die.” Bokuto said, cleaning the tears of joy in his eyes.

“Bokuto-san, who do you think you’re fooling? You’d be the one doing this!” Hinata responded, laughing, softly hitting Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“You’re right!” They’re still laughing, but Atsumu didn’t seem to be in a funny mood anymore, so he chuckled nervously. 

He didn’t know what to do because Sakusa now thought that he really was that sexually experienced. Experienced to the point that he thought that Atsumu roleplayed Star Wars in bed with someone. 

Atsumu really believed that he could die in embarrassment right now because even though he and Sakusa were dating, they still hadn’t talked about it yet. Sure, they already kissed a lot, shared some handsy touches, but they hadn’t talked or had done anything next to sex yet. 

Atsumu looked at him in a corner, but it was impossible to read Sakusa's expression, always so serious. What was he thinking? Had he discovered his little lie? Maybe Sakusa now thought that he was that kind of person who does dumb things in bed—

"Miya," Sakusa called out and pulled him out of his thoughts, "you can spend the night at my house today, if you want. We don't have training early tomorrow."

_Shit,_ Atsumu thought.

"Oh, okay Omi-Omi. I know you can't spend a lot of time away from me."

Sakusa rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Shut up, or I'll cancel the invite."

Atsumu just laughed in response, looking at the landscape passing quickly through the window.

_Fuck._

They arrive at Sakusa’s apartment and Atsumu is the first to head right into the bathroom the minute he stepped inside the room. He was feeling so nervous that he spent much more time than needed in the shower. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about if they would really do it, how would it feel? Would it hurt? Would it be good? How experienced was Sakusa? Maybe he was thinking that Atsumu is into roleplays and that he would try something like this and—

The knocks at the door got Atsumu out of his thoughts.

“Is everything okay, Miya? It’s been forty minutes since you entered there,” was what Sakusa said at the other side of the door; he seemed to be really concerned. Atsumu didn’t usually get this long in the shower. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, sorry,” the blonde turned off the water and got his towel, wrapping himself in it. He stopped in front of the mirror and said: “Yer fucking stupid, Miya Atsumu,” he pointed at his own reflection with a mad face. 

He walked out of the bathroom and went to the room to wear some clothes that were already separated for him by Sakusa.

This was going to be a long night.

The film had just ended. The white letters of the credits are on the dark television screen, and even though some animated music related to the film is still playing, Atsumu didn’t hear it.

The blonde fidgeted with his fingers, nervous, and didn't even look at his boyfriend at his side, but he felt his gaze on him.

“Is something wrong, Miya?” The blonde almost jumped in fright.

“N-no! It’s nothing! Everything is perfect! Why would something be wrong, Omi-omi?”

Sakusa narrows his eyes, “You’re the worst liar I ever met, what happened?”

Atsumu moistened his lips, trying to find the correct words to say. He couldn't hide anything from Sakusa, even if he wanted to.

The brunette's gaze remained on him and he looked at his hands again, nervous.

"It's just ... We never had sex..." Atsumu was unsure as he raised his gaze and Sakusa kept looking at him with the same blank blunt expression, “And…”

“And…?”

“... And,” he cleared his throat, but when his eyes met Sakusa’s, he froze. Why is he feeling so embarrassed to tell the truth? “W-why can't ya connect the dots, Omi-omi?!”

Sakusa smirked and approached Atsumu and gently held the blonde's chin in one hand, whispering at the shell of his ear: "Then go brush your teeth and we can connect these dots together, what do you think?"

Atsumu shivered with the ulterior motives in that sentence, and agreed with a whisper, “Okay.”

After brushing his teeth, Atsumu returned to the couch and Sakusa was watching some random variety show on TV. There was a strange looking package—something that looked like lube, and some condoms.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _it's really going to happen._

This time, with his heart pounding in his chest, he sat next to Sakusa. It was as if his body and mind were intoxicated, already feeling hot from anxiety and anticipation.

Sakusa raised a hand to Atsumu's thigh, making a light caress, and just that subtle touch was enough to make him shiver.

The brunette's other hand went to his cheek and gently turned his face towards his. They share a brief look and soon their lips are already joined.

The kiss is slow and intense. Sakusa's lips are soft, skillful, and Atsumu could spend all day enjoying that smooth texture that was setting him on fire.

The attitude of deepening the kiss came from him, who took his hands to the strands of Sakusa's hair and pulled at it, asking for more.

Their tongues intertwine and Atsumu let out a low moan. Kissing Sakusa is so good, intoxicating. They briefly part their lips just so that Sakusa could crawl onto the sofa and stand over Atsumu, who laid down on the upholstery instinctively.

Sakusa sat in his lap and took off the long sleeved shirt he was wearing, revealing his naked chest. Atsumu watched him undress with wide eyes, he didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath. 

Like a mirror, the blonde does the same. He lifted his body from the sofa and removed his own T-shirt with the help of Sakusa, who looked him up and down quickly before kissing and laying with him again.

This kiss, unlike the first one that had been more behaved, was now more sloppy and full of desire. Sakusa softly pulled the blond strands from Atsumu's hair and began to distribute kisses around the curve of his neck, making him shiver. 

"Oh my—" Atsumu sighs, closing his eyes. The pressure of Sakusa’s lips all over his neck was so good that he could already feel his cock twitching inside his pants. 

The blonde guided his hands to Sakusa’s back, almost scratching it and moaning when he felt a bite on his neck. This was so good, more than he imagined.

And Sakusa began to drop kisses on his chest, trailing the same kisses and light bites on the exposed skin, until he reached one of his nipples, sucking it. Atsumu felt an all-body shiver and he moaned, arching his back in pleasure. 

One of Sakusa’s hands held the side of the blonde's body firmly. The hands began to slide down to his ass, squeezing it, and Atsumu bucked his hips in response, trying to seek for more contact.

From his nipples, Sakusa started to give more kisses on his chest, then slowly going down to his belly, and then…

Fuck. 

“STOP!” Atsumu almost yelled. Sakusa stops kissing him and raises his hands, startled.

And suddenly, everything was silent. An extremely awkward silence.

If Atsumu could disappear, he would do it right now. Sakusa was still staring at him with wide eyes of fright and concern. Apparently, he was waiting for the blonde to explain what had just happened, but Atsumu couldn't even find words for it.

Everything was very good, more than he imagined. But when Sakusa's kisses started to flow down his body, almost approaching his crotch, he froze.

He knew what was going to happen next, and he freaked.

He freaked because his little lie from earlier today continued to loom in his mind.

He covered his face in embarrassment, feeling that his cheeks were burning like fire. He wanted to disappear, that's all.

"You want to talk?" Sakusa said, still somewhat uncertain, and Atsumu just shook his head, still covering his face.

The brunette sighed, and tried again: "Did I hurt you? Did something happen?"

"Yeah... A thing happened."

"You can tell me if you want to, you know."

Atsumu sighed and took his hands off of his face, slowly. He was still too embarrassed to look Sakusa in the eye.

"Hm ... Do ... Do ya remember about the neon condom story today earlier?"

Sakusa looked up, trying to remember, and said a low "ah" when he realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I do. The one you pretended you had a lightsaber on?"

"Y-Yeah, exactly," he cleared his throat and bit his lip, nervous, "Ya'now ... I was just jokin’."

"I know."

Atsumu now looked at him with a confused look. "Did you know?"

"Yes, I did. What's the matter?"

Did Sakusa understand what he meant ...?

"None, it's just ... Ineverdidanythingsexrelatedwithguysbeforesoyeahiamvirgin not that I went that far with girls before I—"

"Okay, okay, slow down a bit.” Atsumu stopped talking and Sakusa ran a hand through his hair, before continuing to speak: "Atsumu, I already knew."

It was the blonde's turn to blink a few times, surprised, both by being called by his first name and by Sakusa's speech.

"Ya ... Already knew?"

"Yes."

"But ... How?"

Sakusa got off him—Atsumu had even forgotten their position until now—and sat on the sofa. The blonde also stood up and approached him, sitting down.

"I imagined it, actually. Your nervousness only confirmed my hypothesis."

Atsumu makes a "tch" and looks away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He himself had spoiled his lie.

"But that's not a problem, it never was. I'm not that experienced as well. I just wanna know why you tried to hide this, as far as I know I'm your boyfriend and there's no reason to hide it from me."

Sakusa looked a little offended, and that made Atsumu feel slightly guilty. Even more because he was right.

"It wasn't in my plans! Ya just heard the story and then I was shy to say that it wasn't true, ya'now?" He scratched the back of his neck, still feeling a little embarrassed, "I just didn't know how to bring it up again, and then things were happening and... Yeah. I freaked. I’m sorry."

Sakusa grinned and then turned towards him, “It’s fine.” 

Atsumu looked at him and Sakusa had a small, gentle smile on his lips. He lead one hand up to the blonde's cheek and joined their lips in a tender kiss.

They separate the kiss just for a brief moment and Sakusa looked him in the eye again: "And it's also fine if you don't want to take that step now, too."

The blonde's heart sped up and he showed a smile. He already knew he could trust Sakusa, but those words made the whole situation much lighter than the monster he had created in his head. 

"How sweet of you, Omi-Omi~ Have I already said that I love ya?" He said with a smirk on his lips, and Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable."

Atsumu moistened his lips, still smiling, and kissed him again, taking one hand to the neck of his boyfriend and pulling him closer.

Soon, they were already lying on the couch again. Sakusa was on top of him, kissing him and one of his hands was inside Atsumu's trousers, caressing his crotch, making him moan in response.

They break the kiss, panting, and Sakusa whispered, "Are you sure about that?"

Atsumu nods, "yeah, I am."

They kiss again, and Sakusa pulled Atsumu’s pants and underwear down, letting his full, hard member free. 

Before continuing, Sakusa knelt and lowered part of his pants, and Atsumu took the opportunity to finish taking off his, and the brunette went back on top of him, pushing the rest of the fabric of his clothes away with his feet.

Seeing him completely naked in front of him set Atsumu on fire. He had already seen him naked before, of course. After training, when everyone was showering in the changing rooms; or when they got home after a hot day and Sakusa took off his sweat-dampened shirt as soon as the door was closed.

Now, the view was completely different and erotic.

Sakusa was completely naked, his skin pale with small spots with a blue reflection that came from the television screen. He was on his knees in front of Atsumu, with his cock hard and it’s red tip contrasting with the pale skin, making Atsumu even more excited.

"Yer so beautiful." He said, breathless.

"So are you."

Sakusa leaned in his direction and Atsumu's hands started to cover his entire body, from the back of his neck to his ass cheeks. They went up and down, exploring every inch of the man's skin above him, making him shiver.

Sakusa also wasted no time. He kissed Atsumu's body again, delicately, and the blonde followed him with his eyes, biting his lower lip. The kisses go towards his lower belly, and just seeing him with his lips so close to his hard cock, Atsumu felt his whole body shiver in anticipation.

“Omi…” Sakusa raised his head when Atsumu called for him, “Is that ok?”

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be doing it.” 

Sakusa says, and even before Atsumu could answer anything, he licks all length of Atsumu’s dick, base to tip. It makes all the blonde’s body shiver. 

Sakusa started with soft licks and kisses until, with one hand, he grasped the base of Atsumu's limb and placed only the head between his lips, wrapping it with his tongue.

Atsumu groaned and bucked his hips in response. This was so good. Surprisingly, Sakusa was really skilled with his tongue, and having his glance fixed on his reactions didn’t help either. He knew it was just the beginning, but he felt like he could melt just for his glance.

Sakusa kept doing it just to the tip of his dick, and oh god, he wanted more. 

"Omi—" Atsumu moaned with a whisper, but soon after it, Sakusa pulled his lips away. 

The blonde opened his eyes to see why he had stopped, and when he saw Sakusa with the bottle of lubricant in one hand, he felt a shiver of excitement all over his body.

Yeah, they were really going to do that. But now the idea was not as frightening as before, but exciting instead.

Sakusa continued to look at him with his usual expression: serious and impenetrable, and anyone outside would not be able to perceive the lust that hung in his eyes.

Atsumu was mesmerized, and his eyes instinctively followed every movement Sakusa made. The fingers of Sakura's right hand are wet with lubricant, while the other hand caressed the inside of Atsumu's thigh.

The blonde spread his legs a little more, biting his lower lip in anticipation. A stubborn groan escaped his lips when Sakusa's hand came even closer to his erect member.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable," Sakusa said, "let me know if it's too much, okay?"

Atsumu nodded in agreement and Sakusa guided his wet finger to his hole. He started teasing, doing circles, which made chills of excitement run through his body, feeling relaxed and excited with the touch.

Sakusa smirked when he saw such honest reactions from the blonde. He wanted, above all, for Atsumu to enjoy that moment. He wouldn't mind taking the time to prepare him, after all, he had all the time in the world to make this a memorable moment.

Sakusa maintained the stimuli for some time before slowly putting the finger inside him.

It was a strange feeling at first. Atsumu had already done this alone before, but when it was done by someone else… Wow. The feeling was completely different, but a better different.

Sakusa began to move his finger, slowly at first, keeping his eyes fixed on Atsumu's expressions, which gradually went from strangeness to pleasurable.

Seeing it, he moinstened his lips and said "I'll put another one, that's okay?"

"Y-yeah," Atsumu agreed and Sakusa slid another finger inside him. He felt his muscles tense up, and then he stopped moving his digits.

"Breath babe, try to relax."

Atsumu bit his lips and breathed deeply, trying to relax his muscles. The feeling of two fingers was actually slightly more uncomfortable.

"Yes, keep doing it," he said softly, and when he felt that Atsumu was a little more relaxed against his fingers, he started to gently wiggling it inside him.

"You're doing so well," Sakusa bit his lips when he heard Atsumu moaning with the praise, "don't worry, soon it will be even better."

Hearing that it would be even better soon made him moan and jerk his hips in response. The anxiety for the moment, the discovery of new sensations, and Sakusa being especially so affectionate with him made him even more sensitive. Oh God, he wanted more.

The blonde gave a groan and took his hands to his semi-hard member, starting to masturbate, slowly. Sakusa couldn't help but sigh and bite his bottom lip at the sight.

Sakusa was kneeling on the sofa, and his free hand was supported between Atsumu's legs, stroking the inside of his thigh, while helping him to keep his legs open. He still didn't know how he always felt surprised by how sexy Atsumu was.

He added another finger carefully and started moving them as soon as he felt that Atsumu was okay with the third finger inside him. He opened and closed them, and soon the pain on Atsumu's face was becoming pleasurable again, with more moans and sighs slipping from his mouth.

As much as he feels as if his insides were on fire, Atsumu stopped masturbating and held his member firmly, fearing that if he continued at this pace, he would end up coming even sooner than expected. And Sakusa realized this, which made him even more excited.

Knowing that Atsumu could come with just his fingers inside made him crazy. He took his other hand to Atsumu's member, replacing his hand that was already there, and Atsumu moaned and started to buck his hips in pleasure.

"Omi—" He breathed deeply, between moans, "If you keep doing it like this I'm going to—Ah~"

Atsumu's moans were like music to his ears and mad him more and more excited. Sakusa could feel his own member throbbing, asking for attention.

"Omi, Omi, please..." Atsumu moaned and Sakusa got the message.

He stopped masturbating and took his fingers out of it. The blonde gave a frustrated groan at having lost both stimuli, even more so close to his orgasm, but Sakusa would make up for it.

The brunette reached out to the coffee table and took one of the condoms there. Before opening the package to put it on, Sakusa used his other hand to give himself a few strokes, moaning in relief and pleasure. He was so hard for Atsumu, with pre-cum moistening the top of his cock, and just imagining what would come next, he felt even more excited.

The sight of his boyfriend kneeling in front of him, opening his condom and placing it on his hard cock made him groan in anticipation. His heart was beating fast in his chest from both excitement and nervousness.

It was not as if Atsumu had fantasized about this moment so much. He indeed imagined the most diverse scenarios and occasions when he would lose his virginity, but in none of those imagined scenarios could be compared to reality.

What was happening now was definitely better.

After putting the condom on, Sakusa poured more lubricant into his hand and spread it across his member, leaning his body forward and keeping it in one hand, positioning himself over Atsumu's body.

"I'll put it in, okay?"

Atsumu nodded, biting his lower lip, and Sakusa began to penetrate him slowly.

"Relax, breathe..." Sakusa said softly, feeling his whole body shiver with pleasure as he slowly felt his member being tightened on by Atsumu’s muscles.

His body hung forward and soon he was above Atsumu, propped up on the sofa with both hands. The blonde took a deep breath, trying to follow Sakusa's words and relax. Sakusa's length was bigger than his fingers, so... The pain was indeed expected. 

Once Sakusa was fully inside him, Atsumu took a moment to get used to this new sensation. He inhaled and exhaled, slowly, and Sakusa spread light kisses across his face.

He was in no hurry. As long as Atsumu was enjoying it as much as he is, everything was fine.

“Tell me when I can move,” he whispered and Atsumu let out a low moan before responding.

"You can, please,” the blonde said, between sighs.

Sakusa started to move, and although the first thrusts were somewhat more painful, soon the delicious sensations that Atsumu had been feeling returned to run through his entire body like waves of electricity.

And the same was true for Sakusa. Each time he moved, it was as if his body was on fire, the feeling tight around his member, Atsumu's face flushed, sweaty, and his parted lips whispering his name was like a work of art.

Atsumu reached for Sakusa's mouth in a quick kiss, eager to pass on to the boy a little bit of the sensations that he was causing him, hoping that he could continue to receive them all night. And, if it depended on Sakusa, Atsumu would spend his entire night amidst kisses, sweat and moans—the way he was below him, in an image that he would like to keep every time he closed his eyes.

Atsumu gave a long moan, running his nails down Sakusa's back, and the brunette knew that he was close, and he wasn't the only one.

Sakusa’s own underbelly was tingling with pleasure, and he took one of his hands to the blonde's wet cock, masturbating him quickly, hoping to make him feel as good as he did.

After a few strokes and another loud moan, Atsumu’s chest was painted with his orgasm. "Fuck," Sakusa whispered and kept fucking him, and as if a wave of electricity had run through his body, he achieved his own orgasm shortly afterwards.

He stepped out of the blonde, taking a deep breath and letting his body hang under his, keeping his face nestled in the curve of the other's neck. Both are breathing and hearts racing, still sensitive because of the orgasm.

“Omi,” Atsumu calls for him, still panting, “It was—”

"Amazing. Let’s take a shower." Sakusa quickly responded and interrupted before he can finish speaking. The blonde threw his head back, with a small smile on his lips.

"Ya really know how to cut a mood, Omi-kun," but Sakusa didn't even hear it. He was already on his feet, taking off the condom and knotting it up. Atsumu took another breath before sitting on the couch, already feeling his hips sting.

He made a painful face and whimpered, which makes Sakusa look in his direction, curious.

"Are you okay?"

"Can't you give me a hand here?"

"I thought you were the Jedi and not the princess, Miya." The blonde felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of the lie he told earlier today, until a smirk appeared on his face.

"Excuse me, but if you will allow me to say, your lightsaber has done a great deal of damage on me, Mister Dark Side of the Force." 

Sakusa drew his eyebrows together, as if asking 'what the fuck wass that?' which made Atsumu give a playful laugh.

To avoid further bad jokes like that, Sakusa went next to the blond and helped him to his feet, guiding him to the bathroom so they could have a long shower together. More kisses and caresses appeared with the warm water, and they were able to enjoy more of the new sensations they had just experienced together.

The night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed my comeback fic!
> 
> Soon I hope to return with more SakuAtsu for y'all <3
> 
> If you want to talk to me, I'm on twitter! I promise I don't bite: nickyeowl
> 
> See ya˜


End file.
